


Немного предусмотрительности

by OzMaBa



Series: Отец и сын [2]
Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Incest, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzMaBa/pseuds/OzMaBa
Summary: Отец и сын вспоминают прошлое и строят планы на будущее.





	Немного предусмотрительности

Если бы случайный наблюдатель смог оказаться на лесной поляне в предгорьях Мальдобара и остаться незамеченным, он увидел бы удивительную картину: двое дроу присели на опавшее дерево и мирно беседуют, греясь на солнце.   
\- И все же: каким образом тебе удалось сбросить власть Мэлис? – с любопытством поинтересовался Дзирт. – Я всегда считал, что Зин-карла – это всего лишь оживший труп.   
\- В любом другом случае ты скорее всего был бы прав, но это иное колдовство. Оно считается лучшим именно потому, что дух принесенного в жертву вселяют в то же тело, которое он занимал при жизни. А когда душа и тело собраны вместе, для настоящего воскрешения нужно не так уж много. Главную свою ошибку Мэлис сделала, вернув мне почти все воспоминания...   
  
_В зеленых отсветах кислотного озера кружили в смертельном танце стали двое дроу. Звон клинков эхом отдавался от стен пещеры, а неистовое мелькание сабель делало почти вещественной звериную ярость, владеющую одним из них. Второй же, казалось, сражался почти против воли. Он говорил с противником так, словно они были добрыми друзьями и находились в тренировочном зале, а не сражались за свою жизнь на узком каменном мостике в нескольких метрах от кислотного ада. Но тот отвечал ему лишь рычанием и новыми ударами. В этом рычании не было ничего осмысленного, а клинки двигались без свойственной живому существу усталости. Зин-карла не знал поражений.  
В отчаянии лиловоглазый дроу закричал и бросился в атаку, вложив в нее все доступное ему мастерство. Однако, когда он не добился результата, ему пришлось отступить. Он осторожно ступал назад все дальше по тропе, пока неожиданно, ненадежный камень не выскользнул из-под его ноги. Зин-карла вынудил своего противника упасть на камни и занес меч для смертельного удара, но тут раздался крик свирфнебли, и рука плененного духа дрогнула. Воспользовавшись заминкой, дроу вскочил и вынудил того отступить.   
\- Закнафейн! – вскричал он расстроенно, но монстр не отозвался и снова атаковал.   
Лиловоглазый эльф отбился и отскочил. Внезапно, озаренный идеей, он что-то прошептал и вбросил клинки в ножны. Тот, кого назвали Закнафейном, зарычал, но не ударил.   
\- Дзирт, - удивительно отчетливо произнес плененный дух. Руки его, словно преодолевая сопротивление, вложили мечи в ножны и потянулись к сердцу.   
\- Не подходи, - остановил он своего противника. – Я не знаю, сколько смогу сопротивляться.   
Медленно и с трудом, Закнафейн нащупал чудом уцелевший потайной карман и вынул оттуда странной формы вещицу. Внезапно рука его потянулась к мечу и начала вытаскивать его из ножен. Плененный дух со стоном вернул контроль над рукой и стиснул в ладонях амулет. Губы его что-то прошептали, и на тропу посыпалась мелкая пыль.   
\- Разве ты... – начал Дзирт говорить, но в этот момент последняя крошка коснулась камней и Закнафейн рухнул как подкошенный, чудом не свалившись в озеро. Дзирт в страхе метнулся к своему недавнему противнику, несмотря на то, что понимал всю опасность этого шага. Первым делом он оттащил его от края, и собрался отбросить подальше мечи, но в ошеломлении уставился на лежащего.   
Грудь Закнафейна размеренно поднималась и опускалась, как при обычном глубоком сне._   
  
\- ...я подозревал, что из меня могут захотеть сделать Зин-карлу, и поэтому запасся амулетом. Нужно было всего лишь воспользоваться им, и я самонадеянно решил, что у меня выйдет. В действительности именно это оказалось самым трудным. Без тебя у меня бы ничего не вышло, - закончил Закнафейн.   
\- Если бы не я, тебя бы не стали приносить в жертву, - возразил ему его более молодой спутник.   
\- На самом деле все давно к этому шло. Матрона уже с трудом меня терпела и убила бы, найдя замену. Мне в любом случае недолго оставалось жить, ведь ты уже вырос и мог стать оружейником.   
\- Тогда я рад, что не остался в Мензоберранзане, - огрызнулся Дзирт. – Даже если вне его пришлось жить в одиночестве. Я не понимаю, почему ты так долго оставался там, а не убрался куда подальше.   
\- Сейчас я тоже этого не понимаю, - вздохнул дроу. – Тогда, мир за пределами города казался еще более враждебным и пугающим, чем в нем. Когда я был в твоем возрасте, я предлагал уйти одному своему... почти что другу, но он отказался. А в одиночку я не решился.   
\- Одному труднее, - согласился юноша. – Со мной была Гвенвивар, и то я почти потерял себя. Если бы не свирфнебли... но оставаться с ними означало подвергать их опасности. Думаю на Поверхности нас искать точно не будут.   
\- Полагаю они считают, что я рухнул в то кислотное озеро, - усмехнулся Закнафейн и прикрыл глаза, подставив лицо солнцу и ветру. – Удачная все же была идея. Никогда раньше я не чувствовал себя таким свободным.   
\- Жаль, что ты не захотел уйти раньше, – лиловоглазый дроу задумчиво опустил руку и принялся перебирать травинки, - в тот день, когда мы открылись друг другу. Я бы согласился променять все эти десять одиноких лет на одну неделю с тобой.   
\- Кстати, ты никогда не рассказывал, как тебе удалось выжить в Подземье, - заметил его отец.   
\- Собственно выживание было не самым трудным, - поморщился Дзирт. – Гораздо труднее оказалось не потерять свою личность. В тех пещерах нет никого, кто может помочь. Там теряется чувство времени, забываются звуки речи. Любое живое существо воспринимается как добыча или враг. Я полностью отдался инстинктам. В какой-то момент показалось, что от меня остался только зверь, - с горечью добавил он.   
\- Ты больше не один, - положил ему руку на плечо мужчина. – Я не оставлю тебя, – произнес дроу, словно клятву.   
Внезапно поднявшийся сильный ветер, заставил обоих поежиться.   
\- Холодает, - не зная как реагировать, сменил тему юноша. – Ты заметил, что дни становится короче? Может ты знаешь этому объяснение?   
\- Понятия не имею, - признался Закнафейн. – Те несколько раз, когда я был на Поверхности в рейдах, температуры сильно отличались, а один раз все было покрыто белым налетом, который превращался в воду при прикосновении к коже. В тот раз было слишком холодно, и рейд пришлось отменить, - обеспокоенный, дроу добавил: - Если вдруг сейчас похолодает так же сильно, то сомневаюсь, что мы сможем жить в пещерах и дальше.   
\- Тогда нам наверное придется выйти к местным жителям. Ты видел здесь кого-нибудь?   
\- Неподалеку есть несколько племен орков, но я сомневаюсь, что нам это подойдет. Судя по всему их нравы не слишком отличаются от принятых в Мензоберранзане, - со вздохом заключил его наставник.   
\- Думаю нам стоит найти наземных эльфов, дворфов или людей. Раз наши сородичи считают их такими же врагами, как свирфнебли, то они, должно быть, сильно отличаются в лучшую сторону, - усмехнулся Дзирт и пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы. – Наверное, нам стоит поторопиться.   
\- Мне кажется у нас еще есть время, - возразил темный эльф. – Холодает постепенно и не похоже, что это изменится.   
\- Ты можешь быть в этом уверенным? – засомневался юноша и нерешительно предположил: - Возможно нам сможет помочь огонь? В Академии мне приходилось добывать его и от него кажется становилось теплее.   
\- Интересное решение, - изумился Закнафейн. – Если ты прав, то холод не сможет нам помешать. Сам бы я не смог увидеть такую возможность, - добавил он задумчиво.   
\- Ты просто слишком давно закончил Академию и никогда не делал этого после, - пояснил лиловоглазый дроу. – В Подземье требуются другие навыки.   
\- Здесь все так сильно отличается от того, к чему я привык, - вздохнул мужчина. – Порой я чувствую себя беспомощным младенцем.   
\- Вместе мы со всем справимся, - улыбнувшись, пообещал Дзирт и потянулся к губам наставника.   
  
_В нескольких десятках километров от поляны Монтолио Де Бруши прислушался к щебетанию птиц и начал собирать вещи. Нужно было выяснить, что здесь делают дроу, и при необходимости предупредить жителей. Следопыт собирался разузнать все о пришельцах._  
  
Нити судьбы, причудливо переплетаясь, складывались в новый узор.


End file.
